


What's the difference when you're small?

by LoadedGun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Thumbelina Fusion, Cute, Flowers, Fluff, Fluffy, Harry is a flower prince, Johanna - Freeform, M/M, Oops, Prince Harry - Freeform, Talking Animals, Thumbelina - Freeform, Tiny Louis, cuteness, hi, idk what else to tag, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is really short, mentions of mpreg, prince - Freeform, this obvs doesn't happen in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedGun/pseuds/LoadedGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the size of a thumb, and everyone wants to marry him (but only Harry can) </p><p>Inspired by the story Thumbelina by Hans Andersen because that was my favorite childhood story !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the difference when you're small?

Once upon a time, there was a woman named Johanna. She couldn't have children. And all she wanted was a little boy. Time went by; but her dream never came true.

One day, she want to visit a witch in a far away village. Once Johanna told the witch her story, the witch gave her a magic grain. As fast as she could Johanna went back home to plant the magic grain. Johanna went to bed with excitement that night, laying in her bed and wondering what would happen.

The next day, the grain has grown into a lovely flower, rather like a tulip. It was truly a sight to behold, with it's light blue petals that glowed like a beautiful summer sky. Johanna kissed it's half-shut petals gently. And as though by magic, the flower fully opened. Inside, sat a tiny boy with feathery brown hair, and eyes the exact same colors as the petals of the flower where he was seated it. The little boy was almost as big as a thumb, and Johanna decided to call him Louis. Louis loved his mother very much. As a bed, he had a walnut shell, blue petals as a mattress, and a rose petal as a blanket. In the daytime, Louis would float around in a small lake in mother's backyard, using a tulip as a boat, singing sweet songs in his gentle and high-pitched voice.

But one night, he forgot to close the window. While Louis laid soundly asleep in his walnut shell, a fat frog jumped onto the window sill, and while looking at the little boy in front of her, she exclaimed evilly.

"Oh what a pretty thing he is! I shall wed him to my only son!" The mother frog picked Louis up, walnut shell and all, and jumped out of the window on her way to the pond. When they finally arrived the pond with Louis still asleep, the mother frog presented the beautiful boy to her even uglier and even fatter son. The son smiled in approval, happy with his mother choice and looked adoringly to the little boy while woke up. Louis looked around in confusion, this wasn't his mothers house. He looked back at the frog with an emotionless face as the mother explained her evil plan. Louis was carried to the middle of the pond and set down on a lily pad, where he couldn't escape while the mother and son prepared the wedding. Louis cried his eyes out as he realized he could never escape the two horrid frogs, and he was lucky as there where one or two minnows who where swimming below the water, listening to the whole ordeal, and also heard the boys bitter sobs. They decided to help and nibbled of the stem of the lily pad, the water guiding here away from the frogs pond. 

When Louis finally thought he was was safe, he was mistaken again when a large beetle snatched him up from the lily pad and flew him to a very high tree in the woods. The beetle introduced Louis to all the other beetles and said.

"Isn't he pretty?" They disagreed. All the women didn't like him, they were jealous of his beauty and reasoned the beetle not to marry the boy because he was too different from them. With that, the beetle flew Louis down to ground again and left him in the forest.

It was summer still, and Louis wandered through the flowers and the long grass, as food he ate pollen, and he drank the dew from the flower petals as he roamed through the forest one season long.

Then the rainy season came, and brought it's nasty weather with it. Louis found it very hard to find food and shelter, and then the winter season came. The poor boy was suffering from the cold and felt very hungry.

But one day, as Louis roamed helplessly over the bare meadows, he met a large spider who promised to help him. He took Louis to a big hollow tree and helped him get warmed up again with the leaves they had left over from the summer. Then he brought him some dried chestnuts and called his friends to come and admire the boys beauty. But just like the beetles, all the other spiders got really jealous and persuaded Louis' rescuer to let him go. Crying his heart out, and quite certain that nobody wanted him because he was so ugly, he left the hollow tree and went on his way again.

As Louis wandered around again, shivering with the cold, he suddenly came across a solid little cottage, made of twigs and dead leaves. He knocked on the door, in hopes that there was someone there. And he was lucky, because the door was opened by a little field mouse.

"What are you doing outside in this weather?" Asked the little field mouse.

"Come in and warm yourself." The lady ushered Louis into the small shed. Comfortable and cozy, the field mouse her home was stocked with food, she was just making some soup. For his keep, Louis helped a bit around the house and told the mouse wonderful stories. One day, the field mouse said a friend was coming to visit them.

"He's a very rich mole, and has a beautiful house. He wears a lovely black fur coat, but he's cannot see that well. He needs company, and he'd like to marry you!" Louis definitely did not like that idea. However, when the mole came, Louis sang sweetly to him in pity and the mole fell head over heels in love with Louis. The mole invited Louis and the field mouse over to visit him, but to their surprise and horror, they came upon a swallow in the tunnel. It looked dead. The mole nudged it with his foot, saying

"That'll teach her! She would have been better off underground instead of flying about the sky all summer!" Louis was shocked by such cruel words from the mole that later, he secretly crept back unseen to the tunnel.

And every day, the little boy went back to nurse the swallow and give it food, taking very good care of it.

In the meantime, the swallow told Louis its tale. Stabbed by a thorn, the swallow had been unable to follow its companions to the warmer climates.

"It's very kind of you to help me," the swallow told Louis. But, in spring, the swallow flew away, after offering to take the little boy with her.

All summer, Louis did his absolute best to avoid marrying the mole. The little boy was scared, he didn't want to live underground for the rest of his life! On the eve of his wedding, Louis asked if he could spent his last day outside for the last time. As Louis was gently stroking a flower, he heard a familiar song.

"Winter's on its way and I'll be off to the warmer climates. Please, come with us!" Louis quickly clung to his swallow friend, and the bird soared into the sky. They flew over different landscapes, plains, hills, mountains, each sight prettier than the previous one. Until they reached a country of flowers. The swallow gently laid Louis in a blossom, flying away again. Louis was exhausted from the long journey, and decided to take a nap in the comfortable flower.

When Louis opened his eyes, his eyes didn't meet the sky that he expected, but instead met green irises, from another person. He saw the person quickly dart away, as if it was never there and just a segment of his imagination. And it could have been, was it not that he saw the same green irises peek out from a flower a few rows away from him.

"You can come out, I wont hurt you." Louis said in a shaky voice, his voice breaking in the end. After all, he hasn't used his voice in a long time. He saw a big head of curls come out from behind the flowers and it was in front of him in just mere seconds. Now that he could study the boy from up close he gasped, the boy was beautiful. He had long curly hair and bright green eyes, almost as bright as his smile, with dimples popping out in the corners. He was slightly taller than Louis and had lovely wings fluttering from behind his back. Louis could almost cry tears of joy, he had finally found a person somewhat like him. He always thought he would be alone forever, just like his mother.

"'M Harry, and you're very pretty." The boy blushed bright red, looking to Louis from beneath his lashes. And this was it, Louis thought. This could end well, and it did. Because maybe, Louis and Harry stared a little longer at each other than necessary, and maybe their fingers lingered too long when they shook hands. But what didn't took long was for them to fall in love, and after that it also didn't take very long to get married. And Louis was happy, because he wasn't alone after all (he never really was in the first place) and he was also happy, because he was filled with Harry's babies, babies that would have little wings and bright eyes and dimples and white smiles and everything was perfect.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever story, and I hope you liked it! Leave tips or suggestions in the comment because I will probably do them! This is not entirely my own as I have used the story for reference, I LOVE YOU, YES YOU, READING THIS.  
> BY E.


End file.
